A current sensor using a plurality of linear magnetic bodies each having a longitudinal direction extending in the direction along a magnetic field to be measured, and SVGMR (Spin Valve Giant Magnetoresistive effect) elements functioning as magnetic sensing elements arranged between the adjacent magnetic bodies, has been considered.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a current sensor comprising a substantially circular magnetic frame having two internally projecting portions arranged so that tip portions of the projections are opposed with each other around the center of the circler frame, and magnetism detection elements arranged at the internal projections so as to be opposed with each other. The driving method of the current sensor is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2.